A computer server is a computer that allows other computers in a network to share resources and/or to communicate with one another. For example, computer servers may be used to share files, programs, or printers or to pass communications (e.g., e-mail) from one computer to another computer. Computer servers typically communicate with other computers and electronic devices such as printers through input/output (IO) cards. The IO cards are mounted within the housing of a computer server and provide a communication interface between the computer server and the other computers and electronic devices.
The computer server housing includes openings that provide the other computers or electronic devices with access to the IO cards mounted within the housing. When an IO card is mounted within a server, the IO card typically provides shielding to reduce EMI radiating from the portion of the opening occupied by the IO card. Portions of openings that are not presently occupied by IO cards are typically covered with a metal plate to reduce EMI radiating from those portions. The plate is typically held in place with one or more screws.
It is often necessary to insert or replace IO cards with new and/or different IO cards to provide improved and/or different services. When inserting an IO card for access through an opening that is not presently in use, the screw(s) in the plate covering that opening are unscrewed and the plate is removed prior to inserting the IO card. When removing an IO card that will not be replaced, a plate is inserted into the housing after removal of the IO card to cover the opening, and the plate is screwed into place to secure the plate to the computer server housing. Thus, the process of inserting and removing IO cards while providing EMI shielding is cumbersome.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus are needed for providing EMI shielding that are not subject to the above limitation. The present invention addresses this need among others.